It Was All For Her
by Siddiqm2000
Summary: What if Severus was never a true death eater and he was a spy all along? What if after catching Harry witnessing his memories, instead of throwing him out, he told him about his relationship with his mother and why he joined the death eaters? A/U. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize, including people and places belong to Rowling**

 **A/N: In my opinion, Potter never cared for Lily. He was just obsessed with her, maybe because of her looks. He was also a stalker and a liar. He never 'deflated his head'. He was the same arrogant toerag in Seventh year as he was in Fifth year. Look at what he did in SWM. He threatened to hex Lily because she stood up to him. Clearly, he wasn't used to people pointing out his filthy flaws. He also promised to stop hexing Severus only if Lily went out with him, which is very disgusting. If he hadn't tormented Severus so much, maybe Sev wouldn't have turned to Lord Voldemort. Lily wasn't much of a saint, like Slughorn thought. She was self-righteous and judgmental, even though she was generally a good person, unlike Pothead. Also, Snape protected Harry For Lily, not because he wanted to repay Potter for 'saving his life,' like Dumbledore said. I also recently found out that some dunderheads blame Sev for the Shrieking Shack and the Lake incidents. How do they work that out?**

 **Warning: This Story Contains Some James Potter Bashing. If You Don't Like That, Then Simply Don't Read.**

Harry watched as his father pointed his wand at Snape. There was a flash of light and Snape was once again upside-down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snively's pants?" James asked.

Harry was horrified. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hagrid, Sirius and Lupin have all told him repeatedly what a great man his father was. He never thought that they'd lie to him about his dad. Harry looked up at Snape. He saw him click his fingers and watched as his wand flew to him. He must have cast the counter curse upon himself, because he fell to the ground. He quickly got off.

Potter, Black and Pettigrew all raised their wands, pointed them at Snape and yelled 'Petrificus Totalus.' Shape's shield charm was so strong that they all lost their balance. Before they could regain it, he slashed the air with his wand. There was a loud BANG and all three crumpled to the ground, unconscious. He sent another hex towards Lupin, which reached its target. He summoned his bag, left the scene and walked towards the castle. Harry was stunned at the turn of events, as was the crowd.

Harry jumped as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a fully grown, adult-sized Snape, standing over him. Harry was surprised to see that he didn't look angry. He felt himself rising through the air. With a swooping feeling as though he hand turned head-over-heels in midair, his feet hit the stone floor of Shape's dungeon and he was standing beside the Pensieve on Snake's desk in the shadowy, present-day Potion master's study.

Snape pointed to the chair opposite his desk. Harry sat down and so did Snape.

"P-professor, I — didn't –, " Harry began, but Snape raised up his hand to silence him.

"I hope you understand the seriousness of what you've done," Snape said. "That could've been information on the Dark Lord meant only for the Order."

"I'm really sorry, Professor," said Harry.

"I hope now you understand why I have a very low opinion about your filthy father. "

Harry said nothing, but stared down at his feet.

Snape continued, "Your father, as you saw, was the biggest bully in the school. He tormented a lot of students, mainly Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. He was very arrogant due to his parents' wealth and his quidditch skills. However, the only people he bullied were those who didn't come from prominent families. He destroyed the self-worth of many students and even pushed some to becoming death eaters. Dumbledore did nothing to help. He always turned a blind eye to your filthy father's crimes because he was a Gryffindor, but punished us, whenever we hexed him back to defend ourselves. He never attacked me by just himself, because he knew I was better at magic than he was. Your godfather too was exceedingly arrogant. And Pettigrew, always doing whatever your arrogant father wanted. The werewolf wasn't any better- he was a prefect, but he never attempted to put a stop to their bullying."

"I'm sorry you had to endure all that, Sir, but I am not my father." Harry said, a little forceful, after a moment's silence.

"That's true. I failed to notice that sooner and for that, I am deeply remorseful," Snape replied.

Harry was surprised to hear that. "What about my mother, though?"

"What about her?"

"She was the only one who went to your help. Were you friends or something?"

Snape was silent for a minute, but finally answered. "Yes, we were friends. In fact, I loved Lily Evans, your mother."

Harry was shocked. He looked up at Snape, his mouth open.

"What did you say, Sir?"

"Yes. I loved her. We were best friends, we grew up near each other. In fact, I was the one who told her that she was a witch. I told her about magic and Hogwarts."

Harry was very surprised that he couldn't say anything. When he finally regained his ability to talk, he asked "If she was your best friend, why then did you call her a you-know-what?"

"I better tell you the whole story then," said Snape.

"Your mother and I grew up together in Manchester. I met her when we were nine. She was playing with your Aunt Petunia, when I saw her do magic. They didn't know what it was of course. So I told her what she was and she was initially offended, because she thought I was insulting her. Eventually, she came back with some questions she had to ask and we became friends. She took me to their house and I met her parents and your grandparents, Mark and Lavender. They liked me very much and treated me like their own child. My home wasn't the best, as you saw when you invaded my mind. I told Lily all I knew about magic, Hogwarts, dementors and the Ministry. "

"When we turned eleven, we went to Diagonal Alley together and bought our school stuff together. Her wand was good for Charms, Defense and Potions while mine was good for spell work of all kinds. "

"Yeah," said Harry. "Mr. Ollivander told me."

Snape continued, "Before we realized it, we were at Hogwarts. I was sorted into Slytherin and she, into Gryffindor. Our favorite classes were Charms, Potions and DADA. We studied together and spent most of the free time we had together. The only problem we had were my dorm mates and your father and his friends. My dorm mates couldn't get why I was friends with someone from a Muggle family. Your father just bullied both of us for no apparent reason. It was mainly name calling and hexing. Yes, Potter," Snape added, on seeing Harry's look of surprise. "He hexed even Lily."

"And she married him?" asked Harry. "But why?"

"I still can't for the life of me think why," said Snape. "Where was I?"

"Oh, I remember. Your father never dared to attack either of us in a fair way, because he knew we were better than him at magic. But we still managed to get some few hexes in ourselves. But your father was never punished. Like I told you, I was always the one who was punished, because I was a Slytherin. When we reached fourth year, by then the Dark Lord's influence were rising. He was torturing and killing Muggles and witches and wizards who came from Muggle families. Then, I decided to do something very dangerous for Lily's sake."

"What was it?" asked Harry

"I decided to join the Dark Lord."

"How was that for her?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Your mother meant everything to me. She was the only person I ever truly cared for and the only person to have truly cared for me. I have to say that I even had some romantic feelings for her, which she returned. But we never had the chance to act on them. I wanted to make the world peaceful and free of danger for Lily. I wanted to take down the Dark Lord for her. So I offered to Dumbledore to be his spy, which he accepted."

"What!" said Harry, surprised. "How could he?"

"The Dark Lord was growing very powerful, so a spy was very much needed. Lucius was already a death eater by then and we were friends. My dorm mates had death eaters for parents. I got all the information that I could from them, which I relayed to Dumbledore."

"But Lily started noticing that I was hanging more around my dorm mates. She was worried that I was going the same path as them. By then, your father had stopped hexing her and was trying to get her to go out with him. He still hexed me though. Lily's Gryffindor girlfriends didn't approve of our friendship and kept trying to get her to stop being friends with me. It didn't help that one of my dorm mates, Mulciber used a dark spell on Lily's friend, Mary. After that, your father and Black played a trick that nearly resulted in my death."

"What did they do?" asked Harry.

"Well, they figured that I knew that Lupin was a werewolf. So, on one full moon night, they told me that Lupin was going to the Shrieking Shack through the Whomping Willow to transform. They told me that Lily was there in the Shrieking Shack and that there was a high chance that she'd be killed once Lupin transformed. So I foolishly went off to save her. I should have known that if she really was in any form of danger, they'd try to save her themselves, but I went anyway. As I reached the entrance of the Shrieking Shack, I was dragged back by Potter. It turned out that they'd gotten cold feet."

"But Lupin told me that it was Sirius who played the trick and he didn't say anything about my mother."

"Well, he lied then. It was both of them."

"What happened after that?" Harry asked.

"I was made to swear that I'd never reveal Lupin's secret or what happened to anyone and your father told everyone in the school that he'd saved my life. When the news reached your mother's ears, she sided with your father, because I couldn't tell her what really happened. At that point, our relationship was very strained, because she was just seeing me on a dark path. I couldn't tell her that I was doing it all for her."

Snape paused for a minute and then continued, "On the day we wrote our first OWL paper, I received a letter from one of the highest ranking death eaters. They already knew of me and my plans to join them by then. They knew of my friendship with your mother and they disapproved of it. In the letter, it was written that I was to completely disassociate myself from your mother or she and her whole family will be murdered. I knew that since it was the Dark Lord I was dealing with, I couldn't count on the ministry for help, so I decided to end our friendship."

There was another pause and then Snape continued, "On the day we wrote our DADA exams, as you saw in the Pensieve, your father cowardly attacked me. As I expected, your mother rushed to my help. I saw the perfect chance to end our friendship then, so I called her that name. After that, I apologized to her. She didn't forgive me, not that I wanted her to."

"But why did you apologize, when you didn't want her forgiveness?" asked Harry

"I don't know why I did it, I just did." Snape answered.

He continued, "After graduation, I joined the death eaters officially and Lily married your father." Snape was obviously in pain as he mentioned Lily marrying Potter. "We were all in the Order, but I never attended the meetings. Only the top members knew about me, which didn't include either of your parents. After a few months, you were born and a year after that, Lily was killed. That still haunts me. Even though I was a spy, I couldn't take down the Dark Lord for Lily. I couldn't even protect her from dying."

"My mother died to protect me," said Harry. "And you've saved my life more than once. If we take down Voldemort, then you wouldn't have failed."

"That is true," said Snape smiling. He got up, raised his wand and said "I believe we have an Occlumency class right now."

 **The End**

 **Ramadan Mubarak To You All. Please Leave A Review. Sorry About The Rush Towards The End.**

 **A/N: In this story, it wasn't Severus who told Voldemort about the prophecy.**

 **A/N: I recently found out that the Great Merlin, who founded the Order of Merlin, an organization which promoted Muggle rights and created rules against using magic on them was sorted into Slytherin. Yep, Slytherin! So, take that! Gryffindogs!**

 **A/N: Please check my profile for my other two Severus stories, Shining Armor and Come Softly To Me.**


End file.
